Reputation
by Weatherbug02
Summary: "I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me. I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams." A series of drabbles from Tumblr based on Taylor Swift songs. Contains pairings of Maxerica, Asperica, Keadlyn, and more as I update.
1. Enchanted

_Song: Enchanted Pairing: Maxerica  
_

* * *

Their life held many introductions.

Their first introduction wasn't glamorous by any means. She remembered it quite well. She remembered yelling at him, throwing snide remarks and insults, hating the confusion she was sure was fakely plastered across his face.

Their second introduction was awkward. She was embarrassed and he was intrigued by the girl who forwardly insulted him. They struck a deal, neither knowing how it would affect both their lives.

Their first kiss was sudden, but something they both saw coming. It was soft, but it left a question in both their minds. _What's next?_ Neither knew.

They tugged their ear.

They met.

They tugged their ear.

They met again.

It was a routine, something they knew they could go back to.

But he didn't love her; she was sure of that.

* * *

They met again as different people.

Their relationship hurt and it was different, but they all change eventually.

She felt something for him, felt so much.

She traced the scars on his back. She wished she could fix them, fix him.

It was impossible, but she let him hold her.

* * *

They met once again with a fond gaze.

He held her hand. Neither wanted to let go.

Her hair was wet, the rain pouring down from the sky and making her glow. She smiled. He wanted her to do it again.

They danced and held each other close. They didn't want to let go.

They let go.

* * *

They met one more time and it hurt.

She made a mistake. He trusted her.

And he left her and they regretted it.

* * *

They met and he was dying.

He made a mistake. He made a lot of mistakes. Ones he'd never be able to fix.

He hated himself, but he'd let him have one thing:

She would live.

* * *

They met again in his room.

She made mistakes.

He made mistakes.

They were messes, but together they were beautiful.

* * *

They met many more times, every day they were together.

* * *

A/N: These fics are a series of prompts from asks I've received off my Tumblr prince - consort - .com. They're all based of Taylor Swift songs. If you'd like to request something, just review or message me witha song title and a ship. I'll do most any ship, even rarepairs (Just no incest)


	2. Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

Song: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) Pairing: Keadlyn

* * *

She was 7 and he was 9.

They sat next to each other, one's nose in a book and the other tapping on her knee impatiently. Both their parents sat a few meters away from them.

"Kile?"

"Hm?" He didn't glance at her.

"Why are you reading and not playing?" Eadlyn was bored and there weren't a lot of other kids in the palace. Besides, her brother, but he was a nerd.

He shrugged. "It's just fun." He finally looked up and met her eyes. "It's… like you can have a glimpse of a different world."

Eadlyn stared at him for a few moments before returning her eyes to his book. "Can I read it too?"

Kile smiled and slid his book into a position so that they both could see. As she read, she kept flicking her eyes up to his eyes and smiling.

Later, she dared him to kiss her. And when he tried, she ran, a blush spreading across her cheeks. America smiled from afar.

* * *

She was 16 and she was a princess with princess duties.

They hadn't properly hung out in years, both having gone in separate directions with their lives. Kile wanted to be an architect, and she was born to be a princess. It was just a fact that neither of them disputed.

Kile really hadn't changed, she noticed as she walked down the hall and saw him. It was the middle of the night and he was sat on a bench, book in hand and completely immersed in it. She stopped in front of him and waited until he noticed her.

When he hadn't within a minute she cleared her throat. "Earth to Kile."

He snapped his head up. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there."

Eadlyn rolled her eyes. "Figured as much." She gulped and nodded to the bench he was sat at. "Mind if I sit?"

He scooted over and patted the bench. "What have you been doing?" he asked as she sat down.

Eadlyn shrugged. "Princess stuff. The usual."

Kile stared at her for a moment. "Are you alright?"

Eadlyn shook her head, but laughed. "What are you reading, you annoying little bookworm?"

He frowned at the change of subject, but didn't bring it up again. "Tale of Two Cities."

"Would…" She looked up at him. "Can I read with you?"

Kile smiled and positioned the book between their knees. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Later, she dared him to kiss her. This time, she didn't run away.

* * *

She was 18 and she was queen.

It was supposed to be a special day, but she hated the way Kile looked at her. She barely held it together through her coronation.

He wanted to leave.

The thought hurt her heart and when he brought up the topic it escalated. He said he need to follow his dreams and she needed to focus on being queen. She hated that he even thought that way, but deep down she knew it was true.

When he left, she was there, smiling softly.

America nudged Maxon.

* * *

Time passed and they were together again.

Their hands were intertwined on their bench in front of the window, reading in the dark with just the moon used as light. Her head was on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. They didn't do this often, but when it happened they'd often fall asleep on their bench together, limbs tangled with the other's.

"I don't like this one," Eadlyn mumbled, her eyes heavy.

Kile smiled softly. "Why not? Everyone loves Romeo and Juliet."

"Not me. It's stupid. Why would she kill herself for a dude?"

"So you wouldn't kill yourself if I died?" He nudged her.

"Hell no." Kile laughed as quietly as he could. "But I'd be very sad about it." She ran her fingers down his thigh and stopped when she felt something hard in his pocket. When Kile visibly stiffened, she pulled the item out of his pocket and stared at it with wide eyes.

"E-Eadlyn," he stuttered, reaching for the small velvet box she held, but she jerked it away. "You weren't supposed to see that.

Eadlyn smiled slightly. "Do it."

"W-What?"

She put the box into his hand. "Do it."

Kile smiled and slowly sunk to one knee. He opened his mouth to say the speech he had planned, but Eadlyn grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. "Yes."

* * *

She was 87 and he was 89.

The familiar bench was old and wobbly, but they demanded it be kept in the exact same spot.

He held a book between them, glasses falling off both their noses. Their hands were entwined, Kile's head lying fondly on his wife's shoulder.

"We really shouldn't be up this late, honey."

Eadlyn smiled. "And here I thought you were the annoying bookworm."

"Very funny," Kile mumbled.

They were silent for a few minutes, caressing each other's fingers gently, before Eadlyn spoke up. "You know, I never did like A Tale of Two Cities."

Kile shoved her gently. "Shush, love."

Eadlyn turned away from the book and grasped Kile's chin gently, pulling it toward her. He smiled and mumbled, "I dare you to kiss me."

She smiled. "Challenge accepted."


	3. White Horse

_Song: White Horse Pairing: Asperica_

* * *

He left her. She remembered it clearly.

She remembers the tears. There were a lot of them. She saw him, holding someone else. She remembers the way they stared at each other.

No, he left her. And he wasn't coming back.

There was shock in his face when she said as much. There were words that were supposed to be soothing. They made her angry.

He left her.

There was touching.

He left her.

There were pointed whispers.

He left her.

There was a disbelief.

He. Left. Her.

And now he wants her back.

She was angry. She was hurt. And she was tired of crying.

There were words thrown, words that hurt him. She couldn't bring herself to regret them. Not a single one.

She wasn't his. He made a decision. He couldn't just come and go when it was convenient. She was angry. So angry.

She wasn't a princess and she wasn't apart of some twisted fairy tale.

It was too late.


End file.
